Between Black and White
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Based on Stage 19. Suzaku and Kallen found themselves stranded on an island together. Will they be able to work together despite the fact that they are enemies?


**I decided to do this fic because there seems to be a lack of SuzakuxKallen fics here. I decided to base it off stage 19 since I thought that it was a good length of time when the two can be together without any interuptions. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shined brightly high in the clear blue sky into his wide opened eyes. He could hear the sound of waves and felt the cool waters hitting his legs and withdrawing from each crash onto the shoreline. Where was he? How did he get here? Where was Lancelot? He couldn't remember what had happened.

Suzaku slowly lifted himself up from where he was lying down, and observed his surroundings. It seemed as if he was stranded on an island. He was standing on the sandy beach and a forest that stretched for miles was behind him. Except for the sounds and presence of the seagulls in the air there didn't seem to be any other trances of life around.

Suzaku wondered what could have happened to have brought him here. The last thing that he remembered was having Zero under his control. The rest after that was complete blankness. However, that wasn't the most important thing right now. He couldn't contact anyone because his radio was no longer working, so he better take a look around the place and make himself at home until help arrives.

Leaving footprints behind him in the soft sand, Suzaku wandered the beach area before entering the forest. As je walked deeper, he suddenly noticed a familiar figure by the waterfall, who seemed to be taking a shower. It couldn't be.

"Kallen?"

Upon hearing her name, Karen turned her head to look behind and spotted Suzaku, her enemy. She immediately took action. Grabbing her uniform top, she pulled out a knife and charged, ready to stab.

However, Suzaku's reflexes were quick. As a trained solider and pilot, he moved swiftly and had Kallen pinned to the ground in seconds.

Having her top flew from her hands because of the impact, Kallen hit the ground hard. She struggled and kicked with all her might, but her efforts proved useless. Within a couple of minutes she was out of strength. The only thing she achieved was getting scratches on her bare skin. She didn't want to give up. There was no way that she would allow herself to be captured by the enemy. However, Suzaku had her held tightly to the ground. His strength was much greater than hers. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she could do nothing.

Seeing that Kallen had finally calmed down, Suzaku pulled her up on her feet. With his hands still holding hers like handcuffs, he questioned her from behind, "What are doing here? That's the Black Knights uniform isn't it? If so, then I'm placing you under arrest in charge of treason against the Britanian Government, Kallen Stadfeld."

"My name is Kallen Kouzuki! I'm a proud Japanese citizen!" Kallen yelled at Suzaku in anger. She twisted her head as much as she could in order to glare at him

Suzaku blinked. So, Kallen was a half blood. He wonders who else knew about this. Finding Kallen's black and red headband, Suzaku used it to tie Kallen's hands up. He had no idea what he will do with her yet. Should he take her back with him? A part of him didn't want that. Maybe he could talk her into leaving the Black Knights somehow.

"Hey, you're not going to drag me around like this are you?"

Kallen's remark brought Suzaku out from his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to realize the condition that she was in and what he was doing.

"Uh…"

xxxxxxxxxx

After allowing Kallen to get dressed behind a flustered Suzaku the two of them made their way down to the beach.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Kallen asked Suzaku, eyeing him suspiciously.

Suzaku merely shrugged. He hadn't really decided yet. It wasn't really the most important thing right now anyways. They need to find a way to survive together until help comes. "Are you hungry?"

Kallen was caught off guard a bit by Suzaku's question. "No," she answered stubbornly, but her stomach said something else.

Suzaku couldn't help, but laugh.

"What are you laughing at huh?" Kallen questioned him in displeasure, a blush streaking across her face.

"Nothing," he lied, smiling at her. "Let's go find some food. We can catch fish for dinner."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, you're pretty good!" Kallen commented Suzaku, as he held up his prize.

"I'll untie you if you promise to help gather food," he told her, throwing the live fish onto the large rock she was sitting on.

Kallen stared at the fish that flopped madly on the rock and then glared at Suzaku. "If you think that you can garner my sympathy that way, then you're dead wrong."

"Geez, you're pretty cantankerous. You're totally different from when I see you at school," said Suzaku, facing Kallen with a smile. "Is this your real personality?"

"Yup, got a problem with that?" Kallen shot back.

Suzaku laughed. "Not at all. You're much more lively and charming this way."

Kallen felt herself blushing slightly. She felt like slapping herself with the palms of her hands. Why was she blushing? Was she falling for the enemy? She desperately tried to shake the though from her head. She must pull herself together.

"Flattering me won't work you know. No matter what I won't ever trust you," said Kallen, turning her face to the side.

Suzaku sighed. Yep, Kallen's a tough one to handle. He stared at the girl sitting on the rock with a twisted face acting as if she really hated him. Maybe she did. After all, he was her enemy. However, he wanted her to be more relaxed. She's showing her true personality to him and he wanted to be able to get to know her better as a result. They may be enemies on the battlefield, but outside of that they were classmates and friends. He didn't want that part of their relationship to be destroyed because of what's going on.

Suzaku stepped out from the water and made his way towards Kallen. He stepped behind her and untied her. "Now you're free to move, so let's go and catch some more dinner," he told her, smiling warmly at her again.

"No, and you can't make me!" Kallen, yelled in Suzaku's face. She tried to jump away from him, but Suzaku caught her by the arm, dragging her into the ocean waters. "What are you doing? Let me go right now or else you'll regret it!" she complained, trying to pry Suzaku's hands from her.

Suzaku took one look at her and released his grasp.

Kallen blinked. He let her go just like that? What is he up to?

As if reading her thoughts Suzaku answered, "I trust you not to run away and at any rate, acting like enemies isn't going to help us survive out here. We need to work together."

Kallen instantly splashed Suzaku in the face with water. "So, that's what you're planning! You're trying to earn my trust and when I fall for you you're going to bring me back with you and hand me over!"

She was about to dip her hands in the water in order to splash him again, but was attacked another large splash of water. As she was blinded by the salty water she felt a strong hand grab her wrist once again.

"I never meant to do that," Suzaku said, eyeing Kallen with a serious look on her face. "I really want to get the opportunity to know the real you better!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Kallen asked, trying to shake Suzaku's hand off, but his grip tightened.

"We're classmates, student council members, we're friends!"

"Friends?" Kallen's voice became high on the word. "You still think that? We're enemies; get that into your head past your thick skull. I even fought with you in a Knightmare!"

"You're the red one?"

"That's right, and I'll take down your white-head if it's the last thing I do!" Kallen told him, her voice filled with determination.

There was a minute of silence between the two of them before Suzaku slowly spoke up.

"Kallen, leave the Black Knights. There's still time. You can still leave," his voice grew soft as he said those words.

"No way."

Kallen tackled Suzaku, causing him to fall onto his back and she on top of him. The two of them stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes, searching for truth in them.

"I promised someone that I'll do my best in order to change this stupid world. I won't stop until I do."

Their faces were so close that Suzaku could feel her breath with every word she spoke. He looked into those clear blue eyes of her. They show nothing but peer determination. He knew that it would be difficult in order to persuade her to change her mind.

As if only just realizing the situation that they were in, Kallen pushed herself up and away from Suzaku. She could feel herself going red in the face again. She turned slowly to face Suzaku and noticed that he too was blushing slightly. She dunked her hand into water and drew it up, causing a splash to land on Suzaku.

"That's for embarrassing me back there," she said with a playful smile, staring at a dripping wet Suzaku.

Suzaku stared at Kallen for a second, as if confused by her action. He then smiled and splashed her back. "That's for getting me all wet from head to toe!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this?" Kallen splashed Suzaku again and then instantly kicked water into his face right afterward, not giving time for him to react from the first splash.

"That wasn't fair!" laughed Suzaku. He slashed her with water and then got up to start chasing her.

The two continue to chase each other playfully and splashed each other. They looked nothing more than normal teenagers having fun at the beach.

Suddenly, Kallen noticed something in the water and cried out, "Hey, our dinner just arrived!"

Suzaku looked to where Kallen was pointing and saw a big fish swimming about. He pinpointed it and was careful not to let it escape his sight, trying to find an opportunity to strike out at it. When he finally found it, he lunged himself at it.

"I got it!"

"Got it!"

Not realizing it until the very end, the both of them lunged for the fish at the same time. When they managed to retrieve their prize, Suzaku and Kallen found that during their catch of the fish, their arms became locked in each other's and their hands were touching. Surprised, the two of them let go of the fish at the same time, setting it free once again. Silence was between them once again as they watched the fish swimming rapidly away from them.

Kallen could feel her heart starting to race in her chest. She couldn't understand the feeling. Aurgh! Her so call enemy and classmate was really starting to mess with her mind and feelings.

"You let our dinner get away!" was what came out of her mouth.

Suzaku who seemed to have just recovered from shock, just managed to blink. "What?"

"Never mind!" Kallen snapped at him, walking out of the water. "Continue your catch of dinner and just ignore me!" she yelled, throwing herself on to the sand. Confusion and anger were bubbling up inside her, mixing with so many other emotions that she could not understand.

Suzaku could only stare in confusion at the girl sitting in the middle of the beach with an angry disposition on her face. What has gotten into her? Did he just do something wrong? Suzaku searched his memories about all that had happened so far since he found Kallen stranded on the island with him. He found himself in awkward situations with her one after another. It made him feel a bit embarrass. He scratched the bottom of his neck as a way to try and calm himself down.

"Hey, don't just stand there! Hurry up and find more dinner!" Kallen called out to him from where she was sitting. "I'm still hungry you know!"

Suzaku chuckled at Kallen's last sentence. He had to admit that she did have a great personality. She was fun to be with and hang out with.

"Okay, I'm on it!" he shouted back, before resuming his search of seafood.

xxxxxxxxxx

"That was delicious!" exclaimed Kallen happily satisfied with her meal. She leaned back lazily on the rock behind her. "I ate way too much."

Suzaku stared down the pile of empty shells and clean fish bones scattered by the fire. Of course she should be full. She ate more than he did. Not to mention a whole big fish all by herself.

"You sure have quite an appetite," he remarked, taking the finally bite out of his fish.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kallen. She laid down on her back and gazed up at the sky for a while. "Hey, Suzaku, how come you're being so nice to me."

Suzaku sighed. "Like I said, I would rather prefer it if we leave things on the battlefield, on the battlefield."

"You're too soft sometimes," stated Kallen, facing him, now with a serious expression on her face. "You're only going to get yourself fooled that way. Look at you now. Not standing up to fight against your conquerors, but being a slave to them instead!" She raised her voice with each word with anger and frustration in not understanding Suzaku's way of doing things.

"Maybe that's true. A good friend of mine used to always say that I was an idiot," stated Suzaku with a thin smile. He fell silent for a moment before speaking up again. "However, methods like the Black Knights are useless."

"So, you're just going to accept things the way they are?" Kallen yelled at him, standing up. "I don't care how I fight, as long as I can win. I will change this stupid world once and for all! I'm not like you. Honorary Britanian? Knight of the Princess? What good would gaining those positions do? Prime Minister Kururugi must be rolling in his grave!"

Suzaku flinched. Kallen's last comment struck him hard. He stared down at the flickering fire and then at his own hands. "You know something? My father didn't commit suicide." His voice trailed off for a second before continuing. "I killed him with my very own hands."

Suzaku's words caught her off guard. She never expected that. She stared at Suzaku, searching him. His bright green emerald eyes were now dark and empty as if he were trying to hide something. She never saw this expression from him before. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Judging by his personality and the way he does things, she never expected Suzaku to even have the ability to kill someone, especially his own father. Kallen wondered how much pain he had to endure as he bears the burden of being his father's murderer all these years. On the other hand, he admitted it to her. It was not hard to guess that very few people knew about this. She couldn't help but feel that she was special. That he had trusted her with this information. Then again, he might no longer care what other people think.

"My father was like Zero," Suzaku began to speak again. "He thinks that the world revolves around him. That's why he was willing to sacrifice so many people in order to accomplish his goal. All I know is only pain, emptiness and suffering comes out as a result of unrighteous actions."

Kallen slowly sat back down on the soft sand. "So, tell me, what my brother's life meant," her voice became weak. "Who are you to decide what's right and wrong?"

Suzaku's eyes widen, for he didn't expect her to ask him such a question. He didn't know what to say. More like he didn't have an answer. He looked at Kallen, sitting there, her head hung. "Kallen…"

"Don't even try to comfort me," Kallen immediately shot back, glaring at him in disgust. "I don't need comforting words from someone like you. You'll never understand how I feel."

"Well, I think I can relate to you in a way."

"Really?" there was a tint of mocking in her voice. "How may that be?"

"You shouldn't have to be going through all of this. Neither should I. We're only normal seventeen year old teenagers. We should be in school, study and enjoying life as every other teenager should be. There's no need for us to get ourselves involved in military and political affairs."

Suzaku was now kneeling in front of Kallen, gazing into her eyes.

"There are times when I look at everyone at Ashford, and think of why I'm not like them. If only I were just a normal student with no worries about the outside world. Going by each day would be a lot easier with only school and friends to worry about."

Kallen could feel Suzaku's warm breathing on her cheeks now.

"It's not an easy life, but I chose this path myself. I willingly became a Britanian solider, the pilot Lancelot, the knight of Princess Euphemia. I want to also change this world. I want to make it into a better place, but from within Britannia itself. You don't have act so strong. Nobody is strong all the time. You don't have to keep everything hidden inside."

Kallen could now feel his lips touching hers. A strange warm sensation flowed through her. Her heart was racing face and beating hard. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move.

Suddenly, Kallen felt something cold and wet being sprinkled onto her skin. It seemed that Suzaku felt it too, for he finally parted his lips from hers. The slight sprinkle then turned into torrents of raindrops after only a couple of seconds. The fire they set flickered wildly and then eventually burned out. Suzaku grabbed Kallen's wrist and ran towards the woods to find cover from the rain among the trees.

The wind started to blow hard, causing Kallen to shiver from the cold. She then felt herself being pulled towards a warm body. Suzaku, who sat beside her, gave her a one arm hug and pulled her closer to him to stay warm. She started to edge away a bit, but was dragged back towards him.

"Stay still for once. Relax and just give everything else a rest," Suzaku whispered gently in her ears.

Kallen stopped resisting and allowed herself to be embraced by Suzaku, her enemy. No, at the very moment he wasn't her enemy, but the opposite. Maybe she was being too prideful. Maybe there have been times when she viewed things only in black and white and not able to see grey in the middle.

Kallen allowed herself to relax more. She rested her head on Suzaku's shoulder. His body felt nice and warm next to her. Being by him gave her a strange warm feeling both inside and out. Her mind flashed back to the sudden kiss he gave her. It was a strange feeling back there, yet it felt good somehow.

She didn't want their time here to end. For the fist time in years, Kallen felt as if she were a normal teenage girl. She had fun with him on the beach, chasing each other and splashing each other playfully with water. She knew that when they finally are able to get off this island everything would go back to being the same as usual. She would be in her red Guren as the Black Knights Ace with Zero by her side and him, in his white shining Lancelot on the Britanian's side. They had the same goal, but different mind sets on going about things. She was black and he was white, but could the two come together and become one?

Kallen slowly and carefully gazed up to look at the person next to her. Suzaku's eyes were now closed and she could hear his steady breathing. She couldn't help but smile. He must have exhausted himself out trying to catch food for them. Even well trained soldiers and pilots could get tired once in a while. He did also had a battle with her and the other Black Knights earlier in the day.

Suddenly, Kallen didn't feel like thinking about battles and about the Black Knights. Leave what's ever on the battle field, on the battle field. He told her that and maybe she should believe him this once. Maybe she should let go of those harsh feelings and view things a bit different.

For the time being that is…

* * *

**I hope that the kiss at the end wasn't too out of place and that the characters weren't OOC. This is my first Code Geass fic, so I'm sorry if I couldn't really grasp their personality that well on the first try. Comments and critizsim are appriciated.**


End file.
